Wendell Deli
Wendell Deli is a patient at the Gretel Psychiatric Hospital, harbouring a dark power. Personality Wendell behaves very primitively, displaying ape-like body movements and dexterity. He also headbutted the staff of the Gretel Psychiatric Hospital, further demonstrating his primitive behaviour. Powers and Abilities Wendell's unique powers allows him to harness and manipulate the force of probability. He can interfere with other Uniques' powers, causing them to go haywire, temporarily remove them, rendering the Uniques powerless or cause attacks to rebound back at the attacker. He can manifest auras of red-colored energy, allowing him to trap opponents and disrupt energy fields. He can cause and prevent both good and bad luck for people, making them trip or drop things when under the influence of his powers. Wendall's powers also affect inanimate objects - he can cause things to break, combust, explode, heat up, move (sometimes to accomplish a specific goal in a manner similar to telekinesis) and even come to life. Wendall must have free usage of his hands in order to use his powers, as he uses hand motions to channel them. History Early Life Wendell grew up with his father, who practiced . When his father developed a connection to the devil, he gained otherworldly powers, only for the devil to doublecross him, granting the young Wendell the powers instead. Wendell’s father decided to commit him to an institution, as he couldn't deal with a hostile, out-of-control child whose powers were very destructive if he didn't get him put away. Even though he ignored his pleads, Wendell cried to his father not to leave him there. Wendell spent years there, harbouring a deep-seated anger and hatred for his father. Appointment A guard radios to someone else to bring in the patient. A maximum security holding cell opens and a boy is released. The guards are all nervous and jumpy and when the boy begins to struggle, one of them yells out not to let him move his hands, even a little. Wendall continues to struggle and is able to wiggle hand free enough to wave towards the bindings on his straight jacket. The bindings disintegrate, and the boy is able to get free. Massive destruction and chaos ensues as lights, cameras, and other objects explode, break and/or burn, and everyone takes off running. The boy runs for the door and it seems to melt in front of him. Two doctors attempt to apprehend her, but he stretches out her hands and the walls cave in around them. He opens the door to the room where Doctor Heather has been waiting in and approaches her with an outstretched hand with a crazy look in his eyes like he's going to attack. Heather calls out his name, Wendall, but when he continues forward, she uses her telepathy to overcome her and calm her down. By the time the guards arrive, Wendall is sitting meekly in a corner of the cell. He begins to talk to her, about keeping her anger under control as he thought they'd made more progress. Wendall glares at him and tells him to get him out of the institution. Trivia *Wendell's last name, Deli, is Turkish for Crazy, referring to his imprisonment in a Psychiatric Asylum. *Deli's first name, Wendell and his nickname, "Crumbs" is a reference to Kevin Wendall Crumb, a character from the film . Category:Characters Category:Uniques Category:Males Category:Villians